Crown Princess Daphne
Crown Princess Daphne 'is the firstborn child of King Oritel and Queen Miriam, and elder sister of Bloom. She is now the crown princess of the recently restored world of Domino ('Sparx in the 4kids version). For many years she was one of the legendary nine Nymphs of Magix who defended the magical universe from the wrath of the three Ancestral Witches. She was also the last nymph/fairy to achieve the ancient ocean/sea-related transformation and magical fairy power of Sirenix. History Daphne was born to Oritel and Miriam, the king and queen of Domino. Sixteen years later, her younger sister, Bloom, was born and the all-powerful Dragon Fire transferred then from Daphne to her. Season One Daphne's spirit appeared on occasion her dreams that Bloom had, so that she, Daphne, could help her sister in further developing fairy abilities and learning more about her past Appearances Season One * Spelled (debut; dream) * The Day of the Rose (dream) * Pushing the Envelope (astral dream) * Senior Witches Go to Earth (flashback) * The Frozen Palace * The Great Witch Invasion Season Three * Mission to Tides (flashback; cameo) * The Island of Dragons (in a vision) * The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Season Four * Magical Adventure (as a bodiless spirit) Season Five * The Spill (flashback) * Return to Alfea * Secret of the Ruby Reef * The Gem of Empathy (in Bloom's nightmare) * Trix Tricks * Test of Courage * Sirenix * The Emperor's Throne * Faraway Reflections * The Devourer * The Singing Whales * The Problems of Love * A Perfect Date * Listen to Your Heart * The Shark's Eye * The End of Tritannus (fully restored to corporeal form) Season Six * Inspiration of Sirenix * The Legendarium * The Flying School * Bloomix Power * The Golden Auditorium * Vortex of Flames * The Lost Library * Attack of the Sphinx * Shrine of the Green Dragon * The Secret Greenhouse * Shimmer in the Shadows (as a magic hologram) * Mythix * Mystery of Calavera * Zombie Invasion * The Curse of Fearwood * The Silver Totem * Queen for a Day * Stella's Big Party * The Anthem * Legendary Duel * Acheron * Winx Forever Season Seven * The First Color of the Universe (cameo) * The Magix Rainbow (cameos) * The Golden Butterfly * New Magic Harmony * The Power of the Fairy Animals Season Nine * Magical Abilities As the eldest child of the planet where the Great Dragon itself had came to rest, Daphne is/was the original Keeper of the almighty cosmic powers of the Great Dragon itself for many years. These immeasurably powers were then transferred from her to her younger sister, Bloom; although she seems possess residual Dragon Fire energy. Sirenix Spells * Flame Spiral * Dome of the Ocean * Dance of Leaves * Rest and Be Still * Embracing Wind Civilian Spells * Warmth Reveal Role in the Movies The Secret of the Lost Kingdom In this first ever 3D CGI animated feature film, Daphne appears in a dream that Bloom had in her room at her adopted hometown of Gardenia. Still transparent and ethereal as ever, she urged Bloom to meet her at Lake Rocaluche. She expressed her joy at seeing her beloved younger sister again, even though she could not touch her physically. Magical Adventure Daphne, still ghostly and insubstantial, played a much minor role than she had in the first movie. She first appeared in the royal castle of her recently restored home world of Domino, and teased Bloom by playfully scaring her. She assured her little sister that being royal was not all bad, but held more responsibilities than being a Guardian Fairy. A few days later, she had expressed her joy at Prince Sky's proposal to Bloom, in the form a loving hug. She was eventually mentioned by her father, King Oritel, who angrily reminded the Ancient Witches that his eldest daughter was somewhat "dead" because of them. Trivia * Daphne is considered the eighth member of the Winx Club after Roxy. * She is a minor supporting character in the first, third and seventh seasons. However, she becomes a main character throughout the fifth and sixth seasons. * She regains her physical body at the end of the fifth season, due to Bloom wishing to forever break the curse upon Sirenix. *Many similarities can be observed between Crown Princess Daphne and the Elemental Master of Water Nya Smith of Ninjago. These include: **Both Crown Princess Daphne and Nya Smith are Sisters of Bloom and Elemental Master of Fire Kai Smith and Daughters of King Oritel Queen Marion Former Elemental Master of Fire Ray Smith and Former Elemental Master of Water Maya Smith. *Daphne's blonde hair look is similar to the look of Rose Cinderella from Regal Academy. Category:Daphne